


To be with you [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Bechdel Test Pass, Brief mention of Relena/Heero, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, F/F, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: "I wish I could be with you."Relena turns around to look at Dorothy as they walk down the alley and smiles gently. [...]"You are here with me now."Story written by mapi_littleowl.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuutchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To be with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185743) by [wingsofaboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy). 



**Length:**

6 minutes, 53 seconds

**Music:**

"Brahms: Waltz in A Flat, Op. 39/15" by Phillipe Entremont, from Brahms: Greatest Hits

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 12 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/To%20be%20with%20you%20by%20mapi_littleowl.mp3)


End file.
